Secret d'amour one shot
by Cythele
Summary: Cameron partage sa nuit avec quelqu'un ... mais qui ?


Alison Cameron posa son beau regard vert sur le plateau de l'accueil, ou l'attendait les résultats d'analyse de leur patiente actuelle. C'était une belle jeune femme atteinte de tremblements et de psychose. Son cas était particulièrement intéressant pour House qui ne s'expliquait pas cela, d'autant plus que la jeune femme n'avait aucun antécédents familiaux de maladie psychatrique ou auto-immune. Elle soupira. Toute la journée n'avait été faite que des brefs regards échangés dans les couloirs et de sous-entendus qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Parfois, elle était fatiguée de se cacher. Fuir devant le regard des autres qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre, fuir devant Chase qui refusait d'admettre qu'elle l'ait plaqué ... si seulement il savait ... Mais quelque part, cette situation lui plaisait infiniment. Les beaux yeux bleus s'amusaient à la perturber dans les couloirs, se plongeant dans les siens d'une manière terriblement charmeuse qui la troublait un peu plus à chaque rencontre. Et ces lèvres qu'elle revait toujours d'embrasser ...  
Mais impossible au bureau. Les autres ne l'auraient pas compris ... Ils auraient étés surpris, voir choqués qu'elle pu être unie à cette personne. Mais c'était comme ça. Cameron l'aimait profondément et cette passion la dévorait un peu plus chaque jour.  
Elle porta son regard aux alentours. Personne ... Elle regarda sa montre : 17h. C'était l'heure à laquelle House quittait le travail, que cela plaise ou non à la patronne. Elle sourit. Eh bien que cela ne tienne ! Pour une fois, elle allait faire pareil. Laisser en plan toutes ces paperasses, et retourner chez elle, ou elle se preparerait pour la soiree ...  
Son sourire s'elargit d'avantage quand elle pensa a la soiree merveilleuse qu'elle allait surement passer en la compagnie de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

La jeune femme sorti au parking et croisa de nouveau le regard bleu. Elle sourit.  
- A tout a l'heure  
La tete aux yeux d'ocean opina du chef et rentra dans sa voiture, un sourire chaleureux et complice aux levres. Quand a Cameron, elle se glissa dans la sienne ou elle mit les cles dans la serrure et demarra en vitesse, quittant l'hopital de Princeton Placeboro.

Lorsqu'elle fut chez elle, la jeune femme commenca par aller prendre une douche bien meritee, pour se departir de la sueur et des saletes accumulees dans la journee. L'eau coulait sur le corps lisse de la jeune femme, entrant par tous les pores de sa peau pour la soulager d'une longue et rude journee de travail. Elle profita du contact purifiant de l'or bleu sur sa peau. Une fois sortie, elle s'enroula d'une serviette et secha ses cheveux, qu'elle coifferait en les bouclant un peu plus tard. Elle se vetit d'une jolie robe noire assez decolettee et se maquilla legerement, de maniere a garder la simplicite et la beaute d'un maquillage au naturel. Elle ondula ses cheveux et mis des chaussures a talons hauts. Puis, apres s'etre regardee maintes et maintes fois dans le miroir, elle prit ses cles, son sac et verifiant que tout y etait, sorti en fermant la porte a cle.

***

Elle frappa trois coups assures a la porte. L'individu qui la faisait vibrer chaque jour lui ouvrit avec un sourire radieux. Elle entra, aposant ses levres sur celles de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle en un baiser langoureux et plein de charge sexuelle. En effet, quelques instants apres, ne prenant meme pas la peine de manger, les deux medecins passerent directement a la chambre, dechirant presque leurs vetements tant les deux personnes etaients presses de les enlever. La jeune immunologue passa l'une des plus belles soirees de sa vie, comme toutes les autres depuis deux mois, croulant sous les caresses et les baisers longs et insistants. Si bien qu'au reveil, elle etait certaine qu'elle conserverait encore les marques de sa nuit de folie. Mais au moins, elle aurait un souvenir ... un souvenir qui lui permettrait de tenir jusqu'a la prochaine fois.

***

Le soleil illuminait de sa clarte l'exterieur. Dans la chambre encore plongee dans la penombre, la lumiere filtrait pourtant faiblement par un pan des volets en persienne encore fermes.  
La jeune femme senti une main se poser avec douceur sur son dos et le caresser lentement, en suivant une trajectoire circulaire. Elle ouvrit ses yeux verts encore embues de sommeil et se tourna sur le cote. Le visage qui se tenait pres d'elle lui souriait chaleureusement. Elle rendit le sourire qui lui etait offert. La soiree de la veille l'avait emplit de joie. Comme elle avait hate de recommencer ... Avec douceur, la voix s'eleva

- Allez, il faut se lever petit ange !  
- Huuummmm ... Encore sommeil ... repondit la jeune medecin en s'etirant doucement dans le lit douillet.  
- Oui mais il faut aller travailler. Si on y va pas on va nous chercher partout. On est indispensables a la bonne marche de cet hopital toi et moi ! Que feraient-ils sans nous ?  
- Surtout toi ...

***

La jeune femme était prête et attendait sur le seuil de la porte. La personne qui avait partagé sa nuit le rejoignit bientot sur le pas de la porte et deposa un baiser sur les levres de la  
doctoresse... Un baiser qui dura une eternite. Lorsque les levres qui paraissaient scellees se decollerent enfin, la main de la personne qui se trouvait en face vint caresser le visage de Cameron avec douceur pour finir dans ses cheveux. L'individu ecarta ensuite les pans du haut de la jeune femme. Les sucons de la veille etaient plus que visibles. Le visage sourit en pensant qu'il avait laisser sa marque et qu'ainsi, son amante ne l'oublierait pas. La jeune Cameron soupira, son regard vert plongeant dans le regard bleu.  
- Il faut vraiment y aller ?  
- On a pas le choix ...  
- Bien, alors .... en route Lisa !  
- Oui. Allons-y Allison.

Et c'est ainsi que Cuddy et elles sortirent de l'appartement, la main dans la main. Elles paraissaient telement distantes au bureau. Personne ne pouvait soupçonner à quel point leur amour était puissant. Mais quelque part, cela les excitait terriblement de jouer le jeu. Et elles continuerait à passer des soirées de folie sans que personne n'en sache rien.  
C'était leur secret d'amour à toutes les deux ...

***

**FIN**


End file.
